


斗争性恋爱·玖

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ
Summary: #既然是双A那就一定要开启互攻剧情##所以今天的哈利崽崽反攻了吗？反攻了！##本章哈德，洁癖党注意避雷#





	斗争性恋爱·玖

哈利第一次清醒的认识到，德拉科•马尔福是个斯莱特林。  
他们早年间（几天前还是）幼稚的争端，互相之间匪夷所思的斗嘴叫骂，甚至是一起夜游的胆子——都让哈利一度有一种“马尔福其实应该是格兰芬多吧？”的错觉，虽然这种错觉总会被德拉科各式各样、辞藻神奇的嘴炮给打破……但只有这一次，哈利才切实的感受到，现在趴在自己身上的这沉重滚烫的大型物件，其实是一条阴险狡诈的毒蛇。  
利用自己发///情期的伪装将目的完美的隐藏起来，用执念操纵有求必应室的大门，还在自己愣神的功夫利用巧妙的身体优势翻身而上——甚至还算好了位置，伸手扯过自己的魔杖丢掉……  
哈利迷迷糊糊的感受着嘴唇上的嗜咬，浓烈的山楂味透过上方柔软的唇瓣侵蚀进他的口腔，热烈、热情，让他几乎无从抵抗。  
“你他妈真是个混蛋毒蛇——”哈利眯起眼睛推开气喘吁吁的德拉科，他苍白的脸上泛起粉红的薄晕——还有那平时尖酸刻薄的嘴唇，如今正被他勾起舌头舔了一圈，那个金发混蛋居高临下的低下头，凑在他的耳边，满不在乎的笑道：  
“谢谢夸奖。”

从研究来看，Alpha是更容易被欲望所驱使的一类生物，他们通常禁不起omega任意信息素的诱惑，尤其在发情期的时候会毫无理智的遵循自己的欲望行事——这通常也代表着他们心底的深层渴望，在血脉喷张的情形下被兽性的表达出来。  
用布雷斯•扎比尼的话来说，那就是：  
“如果我在发情期的时候控制不住自己碰了一个非omega性别的人，那我一定是很喜欢他——”  
而如今哈利被他身上坐着的家伙狠狠的吻着，在混沌的冬青木和山楂的味道中迷迷蒙蒙，他胡乱的伸手揽住身上人的腰，将他箍进怀里，肿胀的下身无意识的随之磨蹭，感受到来自对方的勃发的欲望。  
“我想标记你，哈利•波特——”德拉科说道，在这种时候，Alpha总有那么些无师自通的味道，他准确的找到了哈利后颈退化的，薄薄的腺体，在嗅到愈发浓郁的冬青木味道之后满意的点了点头，张口恶狠狠的咬了下去。  
如果哈利•波特是个Omega的话，德拉科迷迷糊糊的想着，他一定会面色潮红的颤抖着，穴口瑟缩着流下汁液，瘫软在自己的怀里，用平时那张臭嘴恳求着自己的进入……  
但哈利•波特是个Alpha，血气方刚的格兰芬多式Alpha，他被注入信息素后仅仅是轻轻地皱了皱眉头，随后不甘示弱的张嘴回咬。德拉科感受到自己被触碰到的腺体疯狂的跳动着，肌体越发的渴望着进一步的触碰。  
德拉科伸手向下探去，那里毫无疑问是一处隐秘之地，他几乎能回想起那处的结实和紧致，退化的、不被作为孕体承载的生殖腔，还有哈利•波特那倔强地咬着嘴唇的表情……很多时候，作为视觉动物的德拉科更容易被这样的场景所吸引，动人的画面，扭动的腰肢，与以往完全不同的表情。  
但今天的波特和那一次并不相同，也许是各个Alpha之间的相互差异，德拉科能感受到来自波特更猛烈的钳制，对方大力的箍着他的腰身，手掌传来滚烫的热度，两具身躯紧贴，让德拉科几乎无从挣扎。  
他莫名的有了种奇妙的危机意识，德拉科不着痕迹的在回吻的同时试图挣脱，却被轻而易举的发现，被更加紧密的钳制了起来。  
“松开，波特，”德拉科直视着哈利的眼睛，他看见那一片祖母绿中的坚定，心神不由得有些恍惚，“这让我很不舒服。”  
哈利•波特是个什么样的人？聪明、易怒、血气方刚、有着火一样的热情和几乎通天的胆子——他就是个典型的格兰芬多，不屑于那些小聪明和小手段，却总是栽倒在斯莱特林的精明上。  
比如现在，德拉科早就摸准了救世主的性子，料定他会手忙脚乱的松开自己，落入毒蛇设下的陷阱——但事情往意外的方向发生了转变，漏算了“发情期”这一环的毒蛇被狮子识破了陷阱，陷入了万劫不复的境地。  
德拉科没有看清波特是如何动作的，他只在冬青木的气味中迷蒙的晕头转向，伴随着胳膊和身体的拉扯，他被捏紧胳膊按在了地毯上，腿被粗暴的分开，属于救世主的膝盖肆意的在他的肿胀间厮磨。  
“你想干什么——波特，放开我！”德拉科挣扎着看见救世主嘀嘀咕咕的念叨着什么，忽然被一个大力狠狠的钉在了地上。  
无杖魔法，发情期的哈利•波特用的炉火纯青，而他却露出一副“原来我可以成功啊！”的傻样，瞅着动弹不得的德拉科咧嘴一笑。  
“一人一次，说好的。”哈利说道，他不由分说的扒掉了两人的裤子，露出狰狞的下身，肆意的接触摩擦。  
“谁他妈和你说好了！唔——”

Alpha的发情期，总带着浮华燥热的意味，被情与欲与信息素所支配的人类，在此激发出了进化中被抹消许多的兽性，无论是怎样的世界，最终终得由“生命的繁衍”来延续下它的文明，生命的接力，潮涨潮落。  
德拉科和哈利亦是被支配的一员，从与先前完全颠倒的角色，却依旧能从中尝出令人战栗的快感，青涩的扩张和粉嫩的穴口，在地毯上挣扎着的雪白身躯，难以容纳的闷哼和疼到发红的眼眶。  
“放松，德拉科，别咬着嘴唇，你快把它咬下来了。”哈利说，但他依旧是啃咬着对方的后颈，飞快的律动，看见庞然大物不可思议的进入狭小的洞口，在抽出的过程中，连带出艳红的媚肉。  
Alpha是被欲望所支配的生物，这果然没错。  
迷蒙之中，德拉科兀自思考着，他回忆起不为任何气味动容，抑或是失去理智的母亲——一个Beta，完美的不被情感所左右的存在。  
“Alpha代表着权利、力量和家族的延续。”父亲是这么说的。  
“Alpha代表着狂躁、失去理智的野兽，德拉科——如果可以，我真的不希望你成为一个Alpha……”母亲是这么说的。  
德拉科很久之前曾抵触过自己的性别，在母亲不断地往Beta引导的路中，他还是成为了一个Alpha。  
“德拉科，你果然是马尔福家的继承人。”  
他永远忘不了母亲失望的眼神，还有父亲昂起的下巴：“你做的不错。”  
在这性别认知的泥潭中，德拉科纠缠不清，这种自我厌弃导致了Alpha发育的不完全，即发情期的不稳定、容易崩溃、力量不足。他和哈利•波特这种傻乎乎的乐天派Alpha相比，缺少的是健康的自我认知——这也是导致他发情期身体素质比不过哈利的地方。  
“巨怪波特——”德拉科喊道，这样称呼他果然没错，波特的确拥有着和巨怪一样亢奋的精神和极佳的身体素质，来来回回，反反复复，就像是个刚开荤的熊孩子——啊，他的确是刚开荤。  
青涩、横冲直撞、毫无章法、肆意啃咬，这些都是波特的代名词，他最终埋进德拉科的深处释放，浓郁的腥膻味儿窜入德拉科的鼻腔，让他恍惚之间清醒了不少。他听见那东西拔出身体的声音——他想也不想就知道自己身后一定出现了一个一指宽的洞口，蠕动着无法闭合，也许还会从中流出写混着血液的白色液体，顺着腿根蜿蜒而下……  
“够了吗，波特？”德拉科问道。  
波特回给他不明所以的眼神：“什么——？”  
德拉科疲惫的从地毯上站起来，和他预想的没错，那些夹不住的玩意儿争先恐后的流淌了出来，痒痒的顺着大腿流淌。  
“你觉得Alpha意味着什么？”他问道。  
“马尔福，你到底——”  
“回答我，哈利•波特。”  
对方的绿眼睛迷惑起来，他伸手挠着自己的头发，拂过含有深深牙印的后颈，思索了片刻：“Alpha……大概意味着繁衍？”  
德拉科轻笑出声，他随意的扯回自己的魔杖（在激烈的性事中曾经不知道什么时候掉到了别的地方去），变出了一把椅子大剌剌的坐了上去。  
“那我们这样……又算是什么呢？”

哈利没法回答这个问题，但谁都知道它的答案，无非是撞在一起的发情期，两个Alpha难耐的纾解——这是违背生命法则的东西，于繁衍不符的行为。  
【你对马尔福有感情吗？】哈利问自己。他得不出答案，尽管刚刚解除和对方的负距离接触，这样的想法颇有些拔什么无情的意味，但事实就是如此。  
他抬头看见马尔福戏谑的神情，像是无情的讽刺，比起那些直接攻击他的魔咒要伤人的多。  
“我懂你意思了。”德拉科说道。  
……


End file.
